Me siento solo, pero todo es diferente cuando estoy a tu lado
by Cristi Sora Dragneel
Summary: Jellal se tortura a el mismo, sufriendo y arrepintiéndose por esa mentira que le dijo a Erza, ¿el remordimiento sera demasiado fuerte para el? ¿Le dira a Erza la verdad? Mal summary. Pasen y lean.


**Ciaossu! Espero que estén bien gente que está leyendo esto, lo que leerán a continuación es algo que sé me ocurrió en la bañera mientras escuchaba música! Ojala lo disfruten.**

**Jellal POV **

Hace no mucho que nuestro caminos sé cruzaron otra vez, Erza Scarlet, cuando pude de nuevo apreciar tú hermosa sonrisa, la confianza y comprensión que transmitías, tú cabello color escarlata, único, bello, cualidades perfectas, en una mujer maravillosa, te vi, feliz de verme, tus ojos reflejaban amor, me llene de alegría, al saber que te importaba, que lo que tú eres para mí, lo soy para ti, sin embargo, también me dolía, saber que éramos dos seres que sé amaban más que nada en este cruel mundo, pero que, por mí alma y corazón pecador, no podían estar en manos tan puras como los las tuyas.

...

Hubo un día, en el que me demostraste una vez más que eras fuerte, me hiciste recapacitar, como siempre lo has hecho, me hiciste aprender a vivir, ese día, estaba seguro de que lo único que quería era tenerte entre mis brazos y probar tus prohibidos labios, hacerlos míos, reclamarte, estábamos a punto de sellar un amor solo nuestro, la arena era nuestro escenario, decorado con el movimiento de las olas que ansiaban ver nuestra unión, y el ocaso, que sería nuestro testigo, pero, había algo que me lo impedía, _mi conciencia, _no importaba lo mucho que lo ansiaban mis labios, mi corazón, o todo mi ser, sabía que estaba mal, no podía, no podía, no debía y no quería, eres alguien totalmente libre de culpas, tiene una alma pura, contraria a la mía, eres un ángel, yo a tú lado, no soy más que una persona que opaca tú presencia.

Con todo el dolor de mí alma, me detuve, y te aparte de mí.

-No puedo Erza, yo…estoy comprometido –no sabía cuan doloroso llegaría a ser para ti, pero sabía que te dolería. Me miraste incrédula, pero cambiaste tú expresión a una de vergüenza y falsa satisfacción y felicidad ante mis palabras, pero en tus ojos, pude ver el dolor, la tristeza y la depresión que te invadían, sentí mí corazón hacerse pedazos al verte así.

-Ah! Perdona, yo, no lo sabía, quiero decir, felicidades –me dijiste, yo solo asentí, para luego sentir el daño que me había provocado, no solo a mí, también a ti.

…

Terminaron los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, algo que me entristeció, ya que era la única excusa que tenía para verte y estar a tú lado, aunque muy el fondo, era malo, sabía que no estaba bien, eso solo nos dañaba más, el no tenerte a mí lado, es realmente doloroso, Meredy y Ultear siempre me reprochan que todo es mí culpa, y lo acepto, debo admitir que cuando no estoy contigo _Me siento solo._

Ya no quiero hacernos más daño, te diré la verdad, espero me entiendas, y vuelvas estando conmigo a tú lado.

-Erza –te llame desde la entrada de Fairy Tail –puedes venir conmigo un momento?

-Claro –me dijiste con una media sonrisa

…

Te dirigí al bosque, donde usualmente permanecíamos Meredy, Ultear y yo.

-Que hacemos aquí Jellal? –me preguntaste confundida

-Quiero, no, necesito decirte algo –mire que ibas a decir algo, pero te detuviste y me dejaste continuar –Erza, antes de empezar, necesito preguntarte esto –asentiste –recuerdas el día en el que tú y yo conversamos en la playa? –asentiste de nuevo –bien, lamento –pronuncie con dolor al recordar la mentira –haberte mentido sobre lo que te dije…yo…no estoy comprometido con nadie, no tengo una relación con ninguna persona, simplemente dije eso porque no podía aceptarte, no podía permitir manchar tú vida pura, opacándote y haciéndote cargar el peso de estar a mí lado, pero ahora, ya no puedo soportarlo, el solo pensar que llevaras una vida con alguien que no sea yo me parte el alma, tal vez lo estoy admitiendo demasiado tarde, lo sé, y si me rechazas será mí culpa, por no haber sido sincero, yo quiero decirte que t… –no pude terminar al sentir una sensación extraña en mis labios, algo que hacia presión en ellos, no me basto pensarlo nos veces para saber que eran tus labios y no dude ni un segundo en corresponder al instante, me sentía lleno de vida y felicidad, esa sensación tan cálida y hermosa que me transmitía al cuerpo el solo mantener tus labios contra los míos, era un beso dulce y tierno, el cual decidimos no tornarlo más apasionado para hacernos sentir el amor y cariño que nos llevaba en un tornado de emociones que exploto y solo se filtraba en la delicada danza que hacían nuestros labios, me separe lentamente de ti y te mire a los ojos, pude apreciar la felicidad y alegría que sé admiraba en ellos, sonreías bellamente, imite tú expresión.

-Te amo, Jellal –pronunciaste mientras rodeabas tus brazos en mí cuello, mí sonrisa sé amplió mientras mis manos te rodeaban la cintura.

-Te amo Erza –respondí –sabes –le susurre al oído –a veces _Me siento solo, pero todo es diferente cuando estoy a tú lado._

**FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado! Estaba escuchando Boulevard of Broken Dreams de Green Day es una bella canción! y me dio la idea de esta historia :3 Ojala haya sido de su agrado.**

**Bye-bye**

**Att: Cristi-chan**


End file.
